To Everyone Else
by ImperialEvolution
Summary: To everyone else it was insanity. But she knew better. He was there, he always had been.
1. Every Light In The Night

**_A Warriors FanFiction. _**

_**To Everyone Else. **_

_A/N:_

_Hello all! Just a short note asking for you to review, I really need your feedback. And thanks for reading. It's set during the forest, just so you know. _

_Disclaimer:_

_Why do I even bother? It's not like anyone _reads_ this. Oh, so you _do_ read it. Huh. Well, I don't own nufink. Only OC's. For more OC's go see _'Lonestar's Past'_ my current multi-chap. Erin Hunter owns Warriors, and should really write more. They've got a legion of fans following them, why wouldn't they write more?_

The forest seemed quiet that night. She paced the riverbank, waiting for him. The reeds waved to her, but she continued her pacing. She scented the air. Nothing. The river gurgled somewhere off to her right.

Berrynose had never left camp without permission before, but it wasn't hard. All she needed to do was make a small excuse and she was off. Besides, her nest was empty, she didn't have a mate, or any particularly good friends. Maybe that's why she wasn't noticed much. Oh yes, she did her duty as a warrior, she volunteered for patrols, and always brought back plenty of fish, but she never did anything out of the ordinary. When she was an apprentice she'd always been doing stupid and dangerous things with her siblings, but when she earned the name Berrynose, something clicked. And she just melted into the background. And she realised she was happier there than she'd ever been.

And then she met him. Their relationship was a strange one. They'd never talked. They'd never even acknowledged each other's presence. Until it happened. They just _happened._ And then she felt like being unnoticed wasn't enough for her. For once, Berrynose wanted to be Berrypaw again. She wanted to take those risks. She wanted to fight those odds. She wanted to _prove_ something. That she _was_ worth making a warrior.

Berrynose turned to go when it happened. She twitched her curiously purple nose and opened her mouth. He'd come.

"Hello Berrynose," he murmured. He was there. Right behind her. She wasn't crazy. She hadn't been seeing things. He was _there_.

"H-hey," she said, rather breathlessly.

He purred. "Shall we walk?"

"L-led the way."

...

In many ways, he was the only friend she'd ever had, even if they'd barely realized that each other excised. She didn't do friends, unlike Sunpoppy, her youngest sister, who had more friends than anyone could count. They lost track at about all the Clan. No-one ever mentioned her friends from the other Clans.

If she looked back, she would realize that he'd never been far away.

He was there when she became a 'paw. She saw a flash of his white tabby pelt when she went to lick her mentor's shoulder. She'd gone looking for him, needless to say, she didn't find him.

And again, when she caught her first piece of prey. A glimmer of amber eyes in the water. Berrynose had detected a hint of pride in the phantom gaze. She blinked and it was gone.

Going back further still, when she and her three sisters climbed the biggest tree in camp. Berrynose had looked down to see her mother circling the base of the tree anxiously, and another cat, a pale tabby Tom was looking up at her, stood in the shadows where no-one else would care to look. But she did and she saw him.

If she went back far enough, she'd realize that this ghostly figure had been following her all her life. If her eyes had been open on the night she was born, she would have seen a flash of amber and glimmer of pale fur pacing in step with her father.

Yes, it was fact. He was her guardian angel. Her number one protector.

...

They walked in the moonlight, stars adding a ghostly shine to their pelts. She thought she was in love, she believed with all her heart. She was yet to know if it was true.

"What's you're name?" The question seemed to make the warrior uncomfortable.

"My name?" He blinked, frowning. "My name is Otterfoot. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know anything about you. Why wouldn't I ask?"

"I don't know, it's been so long since I've been in contact with cats like you, cats that could pass right through me, if they so wanted to. I've never, in all my long years, courted a beautiful queen like you, I was so young when I- when it happened. I don't know what to say, what is there to say?"

"You could tell me about yourself?"

"Well, I could say the same to you."

"You've been here my whole life, you know everything about me!"

He sighed sadly. "I've seen your most momentous achievements, but I don't know _you_. And I want to."

"I could say the same to you, but I haven't seen your _'most momentous achievements'._ And I need to know more about my guardian, my phantom mentor. Please?"

He motioned to a rock with his tail. "Sit, this could take a while," he chuckled.

"We've got all night," she joked, sitting on the rock's cool surface.

The reeds around the swayed melodiously. The river joined in, adding a quiet rhythm to the music around them. The moon was full, she hadn't been chosen to go to the gathering, but she'd never liked them anyway. And under the jeweled skies, their eyes met. Amber against green, locked in a furious battle for control. For a connection.

"I was born to RiverClan on a stormy riddled day," he said, never breaking eye contact. "The flood season was beginning, it was a miracle any of us survived, let alone four reckless and, in all honesty, stupid kits. My life truly started when I became an apprentice ..."

_A/N:_

_There you have it folks, the first of many chapters. Please review, I always need your opinion. Extra biscuits for those who guess what Otterfoot is! Go on. Take a wild stab in the dark. Have biscuits. Take one. _

_-Willowspring1_


	2. Big Surprise

**_Big Surprise. _**

_A/N:_

_Hello Amigos! It's me! And I've got a new chapter! Yay! There are more hints about what Otterfoot is, but I'm not saying out right. Thanks for reviewing, for those who did. I've got biscuits for those who are awesome and review, but none for those who don't review. And yes that's a threat. On with the story. _

"The reeds swayed as the breeze swept past the landscape. Three kits bounced thought the reeds of camp. The one in the lead hissed at the others. _"Be quiet, Mouse-brains! We didn't get this far to be caught by Warriors. Come on!" _

The two other kits stopped mid-step and look at their brother in disbelief. _"What did you just call us!" _One of them whispered.

_"Mouse-brains! You got a problem with that, Tabbykit?!" _

A figure brushed the reeds behind them.

_"Did you see that?" _The pale grey she-cat hissed.

_"See what, Quailkit? Did you she something?" _The lead kit said with mock interest.

_"I would have thought so," _a voice said from behind.

The lead kit's pelt stood up. _"Who's there?" _

_"Your fears scent is strong for such a _'fearless warrior'. _Are you scared little one?"_

The voice moved to somewhere of their right.

_"N-no. I'm not scared of y-you. You're n-not even here!"_

_"Oh? Are you sure?" _The voice hissed, now behind Tabbykit and Quailkit.

The reeds shook menacingly, as if they too where angry at the kit's treatment of his littermates.

_"You can't hurt me! I'm a kit! Every Warrior knows that the the harming or endangerment of a kit is strictly against the Warrior Code."_

_"Who said I was a Warrior?"_

The kit squeaked and cast wild glances around, searching for an exit.

_"From now on you must treat your littermates with respect. They're your siblings, so act like they are. Or I _will_ find you. You better pray I don't."_

The kit shrieked in fear and ran. Quailkit and Tabbykit bounded forward as an apprentice emerged from the reeds.

_"Otterpaw, that was great!"_

_"Yeah, I think he learned his lesson," Quailkit added. _

_"I just hope it's enough. Thornkit is stubborn in his ways. Tell me if he does it again, okay?"_

_"Okay," _the two chorused.

Thornkit never did say a harsh word to his siblings again. He grew up to be Thornclaw, a noble and loyal warrior. He did learn his lesson that night."

The stone was warm under his feet. Berrynose sat across from him, in total awe of his story. It felt good to make her smile.

"That was great, Otterfoot! Did that really happen?"

"It did," he smiled. "And Thornclaw has kin still alive in RiverClan to day. I never knew you were one of them," Otterfoot said.

"Really? Am I actually descended from Thornclaw? Wow! That's so weird!"

He laughed. "That's what it's like when you're ..." He trailed off, not wanting to say it out loud.

The air chilled. The birds stopped singing. Her green eyes locked with his amber ones.

"It must be weird, you're courting a queen whose ancestor is younger than yourself."

"You have _no_ idea."

The reeds and the river sighed in sympathy. The moon bathed the world in silver light.

"I have to go, they'll be back soon. When can we do this again?"

He didn't know how to respond. "I-I uh-"

"Hey, if you want to talk to me, you can just pop up whenever you want. But for now, I'll see you in a moons time, okay?"

"Okay," he muttered. He turned and bounded into the night sky, leaving her alone on the rock.

The moon bathed landscape stretched out in front of him.

"Hey, Otterfoot. Where've you been?" Thornclaw paced up behind him.

"I went to see Berrynose, is that a crime?"

"No, no, just wondering."

_A/N:_

_More hints, keep guessing. The keyword is_ what Otterfoot_ is. Please review. I've got biscuits._

_-Willowspring1_


	3. Every Warmhearted Love

_A/N:_

_Hello, I'm back. Last chance to guess what Otterfoot is. Going once ... going twice ... (Quick, PM me if you want to guess, then continue. I'm going to say what he is)_

_Disclaimer:_

_Is there away around this? Like, seriously, do I have to say I don't own Warriors every single time? Is there a way out of writing this?_

The hunting patrol stalked through their territory, tails low, under a heavy blanket of silence. Two of the four cats split from the main group, the biggest of the two pointing towards and line of trees full of birds. The leader nodded their approval and they trudged on.

Ferretfur bounded ahead, his golden fur glinting as he ran to catch up with the purple-nosed she-cat in the lead.

"Hey, Berrynose, how's it going?" He asked, youthful energy shining in his gaze.

Berrynose sighed an inevitable sigh, and quickened her pace.

"Look, Berrynose, I've been meaning to say thing to you for a long time, and I don't want you to rush off, all offended like, okay?"

"Fine," she meowed through gritted teeth.

"I think I fell in love with you a long time ago, back when we were 'paws. We'd always laugh and talk together. You were my best-friend. Do you remember that time when we slipped pebbles into Mistheart's den after she blew off at you?"

A smile pulled and the white and brown she-cat's lips. "Yes," she whispered. "And that time when we climbed up that tree to escape from Featherstripe after we disobeyed her orders!"

"And that time when we landed Cloudpaw in the Medicine Den!"

"That was an accident though," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but it was still funny! Anyway, my point is, there has always been this ... Spark between us, and everyone thinks we should give it a try, at the very least." He waited for her reply. "I'm not asking for an immediate answer, StarClan, it isn't even my idea!" He added hastily. "Just think about it, okay?"

As he talked, the air around her grew colder. His warm-hearted question met with freezing cold dread.

_'I'm so sorry, Ferretfur, but Otterfoot owns my heart now, he is my StarClan warrior, and I'm in love with a dead cat,_' she thought, her heart racing.

He ran his tail down her flank and went back to the patrol.

_'If only you'd asked sooner, then I would have said yes without question, but now ... Otterfoot, the warrior of StarClan, is my mate now. I'm so sorry.'_

...

The camp seemed like an icy Dark Forest shadow. The whole Clan seemed aware of Ferretfur's proposal to her. It was something she couldn't run from, something she desperately wanted to hide from, but it loomed over her head. She felt eyes boring into her back as she added her fresh-kill to the pile. She turned to see Silverbreeze talking to Owleye in hushed tones. She padded over to them, curiosity clouding her mind.

"What are you taking about?"

The duo fell silent, Owleye's gaze flickered to a certain gold-pelted tomcat.

"Oh." Disappointment filled her veins. "Well, I'll see you round, although I thought better of you, Silverbreeze. My own sister gossiping about me behind my back." She felt tears welling in her eyes. "Tell Crookedstar I'm going to hunt, no-cat else seem capable of doing something useful."

Owleye murmured something as she turned away. She caught his words on the breeze. "Don't worry, Silverbreeze, she's just stressed, is all."

"I know, Owleye, I know."

_'I'm not stressed! I'm not insane! Otterfoot _is_ here, just because _you_ can't see him doesn't mean he's not there!'_

She glanced behind her to see the two twining tails and pressing against each other. Tears rolled down the she-cat's face. "Otterfoot," she choked. She turned and stumbled away, tears blinding her vision. She ran from the camp, as fast and far as she could. She realized it was everywhere, all around her cats were falling in and out of love. And here she was, turning down someone who loved her dearly, and why? Because of Otterfoot. Because of a ghost.

"Otterfoot!" She called, as loud as she dared. "Otterfoot!"

She settled in a crumpled heap, sadness and exhaustion finally catching up with her. In a haze of shimmering light, and pale tabby settled beside her, running his tail down her back.

_'I'm not stressed! I'm not insane!'_

"What's the matter? Berrynose, talk to me."

She shuddered. "Well, there's this tom, his name's Ferretfur, and we've been friends for a long time now, and ..." She trailed off.

"You want to be his mate?" Otterfoot asked, tentatively.

"No! I-I want to be _your_ mate!"

Otterfoot flinched. "You do? But I-"

"Otterfoot," Berrynose's cold tone cut his short. "I don't care if it's unethical or or ... Whatever, all I care is that I love you, and that you love me, where's that harm in that?" She glanced at him, emotion shining in her eyes.

"But what about this Ferretfur?"

She blinked slowly. "What about him? I love you not him."

"Well you can't tell him _'I'm sorry, but I don't love you because a StarClan Warrior holds my heart.' _can you?"

"I'll tell him that I don't want to destroy our friendship."

Otterfoot nodded. "I love you," he murmured.

_A/N:_

_Sold to the girl in pyjamas! That's me, by the way. I have a shout out for _This is Storm, _she is awesome, ans writes good Fics. __Please review, I don't have biscuits, but I do have a range of slices and cakes, so you can have those instead. Bye!_

_-Willowspring_


	4. Keep The Pace

_A/N:_

_Hello all! I'm back, and now you know what Otterfoot is. Yay? Anyhow, I'm needing to write, so write I shall! Oh, and please, read some of my other stories, please? _

Cats gathered in front of the four oaks, whispering among themselves. WindClan was yet to arrive, as was ShadowClan. ThunderClan and RiverClan paced anxiously. Ferretfur frowned as Berrynose chatted with a ThunderClan tomcat.

_'Is he why she turned me down? But surely Berrynose wouldn't ...' _

Ferretfur padded over to them, jealousy prickling beneath his pelt.

"Hello, it's Ferretfur, right?" The tom asked.

"Yes," he answered slowly.

"I'm Ravenpaw," he introduced himself.

_'He seems friendly enough ...'_

Berrynose flicked the confused golden tom with her tail.

"We were talking about apprenticeship, I'm glad you came, maybe you could tell done stories about our time as apprentices!"

An eager light shone in her green eyes. Ferretfur could hardly say no to such a beautiful she-cat.

"Alright, how about that time when you forgot to feed the Elders?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

Ferretfur settled down next to his one true love and began to spin his tale, Berrynose adding in finer details as they went.

They never finished the story, but the young, black apprentice was buzzing as the Warriors of ShadowClan and WindClan appeared.

"Hey, how about we tell you the rest next time," he hissed at the ThunderClan cat.

Ravenpaw nodded eagerly and bounced back to his Clanmates.

...

When the gathering ended, Ferretfur caught up with Berrynose.

"Hey, you know that tomcat we told that story?"

"Ravenpaw, yeah. Why?"

"Do you think he'll make a good Warrior?"

"Why? I don't really think a ThunderClan apprentice is our concern," she said with a sigh.

Ferretfur nodded and dropped the conversation. They padded back to camp in comfortable silence.

"Berrynose?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you turn me down?"

"Because of this."

"What is _this_?"

"It's friendship, and the best of kinds," she answered.

"Okay, if you insist."

...

Reeds and long grass whipped at his legs as he tore after the fleeing she-cat. He was up-wind, she wouldn't scent her.

_'"I don't want to ruin our friendship!" Yeah right!' _He thought sarcastically._ 'If you didn't want to ruin our friendship, you would've said yes!'_

He would find out the _real_ reason, even if it killed him. The warrior queen was sprinting through their territory like the fire, as fast as a WindClan cat.

_'I have to keep up!'_

The brown and white cat slowed, dropping her speed dramatically. The moon above them was beginning it's decent, the silver light draining from the sky. This had to be quick. The queen stopped, and the tomcat did too.

"Otterfoot? Are you there?" The question was carried on the slightest of breezes, falling perfectly onto his ears.

A star spiralled down from the heavens, and a cat formed from the haze.

_'StarClan! She pushed me away for a _StarClan_ cat!'_

"Hey, Berrynose," the cat meowed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she breathed, the same way she used to breath when he talked to her.

Ferretfur felt his spine prickle.

Berrynose stepped toward the Warrior and pressed her muzzle against his. Searingly cold spikes of jealousy pierced his skin. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the happy scene in front of him.

_'I will bring you down, Berrynose. I swear by StarClan's power, I will. And I know the best way to do that!'_

The golden pelt slipped away, melting into the shadows, as the couples purrs faded into the night.

_A/N:_

_And so the plot thickens. Hahahahahaha! I love being evil! Please review. I have an equation for you (Yay, math! Sarcasm!), are you ready? _

_Readers + reviews = happy writer = more writing motivation = BISCUITS! _

_Just think about it ..._

_-Willowspring_

_P.S 125 viewers, and FOUR reviews! *Shakes head sadly* I'm disappointed. _

_P.P.S Omega! 125 views! Booyakasha, binch!_


	5. Just In Case

_A/N: _

_Hello my friends! How is everyone? I have a new chapter! I'm not going to talk for much longer. If you want to submit an OC (I'm letting you do that) go see my bio for more information! Also, I have sad news, which is why I haven't updated sooner. My cat, Moonlight, died two days ago. She was old, and she was safe and happy. She just went to sleep and didn't wake up. It's so sad._

Otterfoot waited patiently for his mate, standing by the river, pacing. The reeds reminded him of his time, when the Two-legs didn't dare trek down the river of step anywhere near them. He closed his eyes, letting the memories enfold him.

_"Riverleap! I'm telling you, there's Two-legs up here! They'll skin you alive!" He called after the silver she-cat, who turned to him, her eyes glowing like the moon on the ocean. _

_"Otterfoot, you worry too much!" She called, flicking her black ears impatiently. _

_"We shouldn't be here!" He protested. _

_The she-cat disappeared from view, her laughter echoing around them. _

_"Who cares? No-cat comes here!"_

_"Because it's dangerous!"_

_"Otterfoot, we're Warriors now, we can handle it!"_

_The thud of large feet shook the ground, causing the cats to glance at each other. The Two-leg came out of nowhere, it's shrill rumbles and giggles calling warning to all in it's path. It's brown head-fur way long, and it flowed over it's shoulders in waves. It lowered it's chubby pink arms to pick up Riverleap, who was rooted to the spot. _

_"Riverleap!" He screamed, throwing himself at the Two-leg. "Run! Find help, bring Warriors, now!"_

_The she-cat stayed stagnant. _

_"Riverleap, go! You did this when Mum died, don't do it again!" He yowled at his sister, begging for her to listen. "Get Warriors, get help!"_

_The she-cat sprinted towards him. _

_Otterfoot dropped to the ground, where he landed on all fours. He darted under the thing as it lumbered towards his littermate. _

_"Riverleap, run!"_

_"No! I'm the only help you have, I mad the mistake with Mother, and I'm not doing it again!" Riverleap called. _

_A low thundering noise rose over them, bringing a stench that he never thought he'd hear away from Thunderpath. _

_"Monster!" Riverleap ran for the bushes, telling him to run. _

_Otterfoot stated at the impending horror that sped to him. _

_"No!" _

_He was pushed aside, replaced by a silver she-cat, whose blue eyes glowed like the sun on the ocean. _

_A strong gust of wind roared against him, but the Monster missed by a whisker length. _

_Riverleap wasn't as lucky. _

He snapped his eyes open, the image of his sister lying, broken in the Monster's aftermath still imprinted on his eyelids.

"Otterfoot!" It was Berrynose. "I was wondering if we could do some exploring, is that okay?"

He sighed. "Depends, where are we going?"

"Towards the Two-legs, it'll be fun!"

Horror shone in his amber eyes. "No! Don't go!"

She cocked her head. "Why not?"

The whole memory flashed in front of him, the Two-leg, the Monster, his sister.

"Just in case," was all he could manage.

_A/N:_

_Short, I know, but don't kill me. Please review, as always. See ya guys! 'Til next time!_

_-Willowspring1_


	6. All The Magic Dies

_A/N: (To Everyone Else)_

_I'M SO SORRY! I WOULD HAVE UPDATED BUT NOOO, MY IPOD JUST _**HAD**_ TO SHIT AT ME! THANKS IPOD! I wrote a fair bit, but then my iPod deleted it. Thanks. Good work me. reviews are greatly appreciated! I'm finally updating, so that's good. _

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own Warriors. I own an iPod, but I'm not happy at it. *Death glare*_

Silvermist padded up to Leopardfur. "Can I take a border patrol?"

She nodded the consent. "Sure, take... Berrynose," Silverbreeze's breath hitched at her sister's name. Their relationship had grown... rocky. "Ferretfur," Silverbreeze tried not to show any emotions. Ferretfur and Berrynose seemed happy enough, but she could tell Ferretfur wanted nothing more than to be her mate, and Berrynose just wasn't interested. "And Owleye."

"Thanks," she meowed through gritted teeth. She turned, sighing in relief that she'd held back and Owleye's name. This was going to be an interesting patrol to say the least.

...

A few minutes later she was leading her patrol through the reeds, an icy silence scarred the air. Owleye and Ferretfur had a mutual hatred for each other, and Owleye hadn't forgiven Berrynose for the things she had said to Silverbreeze over the past moon. Neither had she.

"We should check up on the WindClan border," Silverbreeze suggested, looking at Owleye.

"No! We should go to the SunningRocks! If we give Crookedstar some information on their status we can invade sooner. The SunningRocks are _ours_."

Owleye laughed bitterly. "In case you didn't notice, yeah, ThunderClan kinda took it from us, so technically, the SunningRocks is ThunderClan territory."

"Siding with the enemy, Owleye? Should have known you weren't loyal!"

_'Shut up, both of you!' _she snapped inwardly.

"I'm pretty sure _Silverbreeze_ is the leader of this patrol," Owleye hissed. She shot him a thankful glance.

"I'm merely expressing my opinion, is that against the Code?"

"You're not _'merely expressing your opinion'_! You're deliberately making trouble out of pure spite, just because Berrynose doesn't love you!"

Ferretfur flinched as Owleye took the argument a step too far. "What did you say?" He hissed.

Owleye laughed without humour. "Face it, you aren't going to be her mate, if I was wrong, Berrynose would have stuck her neck out of you by now."

"Don't listen to him, Ferretfur, he's just jealous," Berrynose meowed quietly, as all eyes flickered in her direction.

"Jealous? Of what? You're inability to love each other? The one-sided emotions?" She could almost hear the insult he bit back. _"Her insanity? Her constantly wandering off without you, without anyone?"_

Berrynose's eyes widened in fear, Silverbreeze assumed that she too bad heard the unspoken taunt. "I am not!" She objected. "I care about Ferretfur very much!"

"Huh, but you don't love him."

"This had gone too far!" She lashed her tail for affect, sinking her claws into the dirt. "I refuse to have _my_ patrol fall apart before we actually get anywhere!" She founded on Owleye. "Owleye, stop provoking him, now shut up!" She caught a glimpse of the smug glance Ferretfur shot at Berrynose. "I'm not done yet, Ferretfur! If you go around insulting any member of my family, there will be claws! Same applies to everyone! Now," she meowed softly, regaining her composer, "we go to WindClan."

...

By the time they neared to camp, Silverbreeze had given up trying to quell the arguments that frequently erupted between Owleye, Ferretfur and Berrynose. She heard rapid paw-steps pounding behind her. She sighed, guessing it was Owleye, begging her to back him up... again.

"Silverbreeze! Wait!"

_'Berrynose? What, why?'_ She slowed her pace, curious what her sister had to say. "Yes?" She prompted.

"I wanted to say thanks, for sticking up for me," she whispered.

"I never-"

"No," she interrupted, "let me speak. Thanks for siding with me, despite the fact I've been horrible to you. And Owleye is your," she stopped herself from saying "_mate"_, instead saying, "since you two are so close and all."

She sighed, "Berrynose, I never- I wasn't sticking up for you. To be honest, I'm sick of Owleye and Ferretfur constantly arguing and bickering."

Berrynose flinched, as if physically struck. Her leaf green eyes searched her face, betrayal and hurt glimmering, all too clearly, in their depths. "I'm trying to apologise!" she meowed, shaking her head in confusion, ducking her head slightly, freeing herself from Silverbreeze's cold gaze. "Why do you hate me? I never did anything to you!"

She lifted her chin, looking down on her younger sister. "You accused me of gossiping about you, you've insulted me and half the Clan, and you refuse to speak to anyone, always drifting off on your own." She shot a paralysing glare directly into her eyes. "If you're trying to apologise, do it better." Berrynose looked lost. She turned her back in her sister, barely managing to stay as long as she had. "There is nothing more to say."

She could hear Ferretfur murmuring in Berrynose's stunned ear as she padded away. _'Stupid Ferretfur, you're wasting your time,' _she thought, her dark thoughts stinging like a thorn in her pad. _'She's lost it, Berrynose as I once knew her is gone.'_ Owleye galloped after her.

"Why did you do that? She's your sister!" He meowed incredulously, "Don't you care?"

"The sister I knew and love is long gone. Berrynose isn't who she was. There's something wrong with her, something deeply wrong. She's lost her sanity," she whispered, forcing emotion out of the tone. "She's gone. Everything about her, all the sparks, all her flare, all her will, it's gone. All her magic has been nullified."

Owleye gapped at her.

"Oh, Owleye, my love, don't judge me. This breaks heart, but I must stay in control. I must retain my own sanity. And I can't to it without you."

"I trust you to know what is right, my only request; don't give up on her. She has more of a chance than you think."

_A/N: _

_This is very different to the beginnings of the chapter I had. I prefer this one. Thanks iPod! I'm being sincere this time! Anyway... I'm waiting for some more reviews. Just putting it out there. Any helpful criticism is more than welcome, and hate will be acknowledged and dealt with in a peaceful manor. Thanks for reading! _

_-Willowspring1_


End file.
